


What's Wrong, Pretty Boy?

by exit_pursuedbyabear



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Some Plot, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exit_pursuedbyabear/pseuds/exit_pursuedbyabear
Summary: Draco and Harry have a fight that... escalates. Quickly.





	What's Wrong, Pretty Boy?

>  
> 
> "What's wrong, pretty boy?" Draco Malfoy sneered, provoking Harry in every way he could. The other Slytherins jeered at Harry too, although Draco had a very different agenda to them.
> 
> "Ignore him, Harry," Hermione muttered, putting a protective hand over his own, which had instinctively reached for his wand. He scowled in no particular direction.
> 
> "Oh, come on, Potter. Still too scared to duel me?" Draco laughed.
> 
> "I'm just not stupid enough to do it in front of teachers," Harry snarled back.
> 
> Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Potter."
> 
> Harry strode towards him purposefully. A look of dear flitted across his eyelids for a second before Harry grabbed him and hissed into his ear, "Room of Requirement. Midnight. _Alone_. _"_
> 
> The whisper sent shivers all the way through Draco's body.
> 
> "What'd he say?" Asked Pansy, but Draco didn't respond.
> 
> \--
> 
> "Oi, where you off to?" Ron asked, as Harry got out of bed.
> 
> "Bathroom," Harry mumbled, grabbing his robes.
> 
> "Uh, alright mate. Why are you taking your robes to the bathroom?"
> 
> Harry froze. Ron and Hermione didn't know he was going to duel Draco.
> 
> "Uh, I wanted to... um, check that they still... still fit me properly."
> 
> Ron raised a sceptical eyebrow. "They fit fine, mate. You got them a couple weeks ago."
> 
> "Yeah, well..." Harry panicked. "I'm self conscious in them. I- I need to see how I look, because, uh-"
> 
> "Alright, Harry, whatever you say," Ron said quickly, looking distinctly awkward.
> 
> "Uh," Harry responded, "well, I'd better be, um, going. To the bathroom."
> 
> "Yep. Have fun. I mean, erm, yeah." Ron hid his face behind his Daily Prophet.
> 
> Harry felt himself flush red as he left. He couldn't have thought of a better excuse?
> 
> God damnit. Now Ron thought Harry didn't like how he looked in his robes. That was going to be fun.
> 
> Harry pulled the invisibility cloak out of his pocket where he'd stashed it and threw it over his head. He made his way as quickly as possible to the Room of Requirement.
> 
> When he got to the passage, he was surprised to see that a door was already present in the wall. It was a large, iron door that was engraved with psychedelic patterns.
> 
> Harry cautiously opened the door, and took off the cloak as he walked inside.
> 
> Draco Malfoy stood waiting for him inside a large, open room. The walls were draped in black and gold, with a carpet running down the middle of the room, joining the distance between Harry and his silver haired rival.
> 
> "Well, pretty boy, you made it. Thought you might have chickened out."
> 
> "In your dreams, Malfoy," Harry hissed, drawing his wand. Malfoy mimicked him.
> 
> There was a pause.
> 
> "Well, I suppose proper duel etiquette is in order, or have you forgotten everything we were taught in that duelling class?" Malfoy said, ice cold, and bowed.
> 
> "It wasn't much of a class with Lockhart and Snape running it," Harry retorted, but bowed all the same.
> 
> As soon as they rose, Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus!" But Malfoy blocked it easily, casting a non-verbal Protego.
> 
> "Tsk tsk, Potter. Haven't you studied in defense against the dark arts at all? Verbal spells mean your opponent has more time to block you. You should take notes from your little mudblood friend-"
> 
> "STUPEFY!" Harry roared, and it seemed he caught Malfoy off guard, because the bolt of light hit the blonde in the chest and he rocketed backwards ten feet.
> 
> "Why do you hate her so much!?" Harry yelled, making his way towards Malfoy, who was groaning and attempting to stand. "What do you have against muggleborns? Is it because she's smarter than you, despite not having wizarding family? You can't really believe that bullshit that Voldemort says about muggles, can you?"
> 
> Malfoy flinched when Harry said the word Voldemort, and he looked scared.
> 
> Harry was now standing over him, wand pointed right at his head. "Well!? What is it? Why do you hate Hermione? What have the Weasleys ever done to you? What have I ever done..." he trailed off. Something about Malfoy's expression haunted him.
> 
> The blonde looked genuinely distraught. Regretful. Ashamed.
> 
> "I have to," he managed to say, hoarsely. "If people don't think I hate you as much as my father and the Dark Lord do... they'll kill me."
> 
> Harry stopped, frozen in his tracks. He couldn't think of what to do, or say. Here was Draco Malfoy, the boy who he had hated for six years, and who had hated him too, or so he thought. Here we was, on the floor, a single tear rolling down his cheek.
> 
> "I'm- I'm sorry, Harry," he breathed. And something inside of Harry flickered. He felt his heartbeat rise as he did something incredibly stupid, and kissed Draco Malfoy on the lips.
> 
> Malfoy was stunned at first, but quickly reacted by opening his mouth, begging Harry's tongue to meet his.
> 
> Harry broke away for air. "I..." he said, confused and hopeful.
> 
> "Do that again," Draco said, biting his lip.
> 
> "Only if you ask nicely," Harry hissed, feeling the sudden urge to dominate Draco.
> 
> "Please, kiss me, daddy," Draco whined, and Harry felt blood rush to his crotch. But he wasn't going to let Draco off that easily.
> 
> He teased Draco, biting his lip and pulling away, leaving marks on his neck, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and carefully.
> 
> Draco moaned as Harry carefully kissed his chest, moving lower and lower right to where Draco was most sensitive. Harry paused before slowly putting a finger on the waistband of Draco's boxers and dragging them down at a snail's pace.
> 
> Draco was hard. Really hard.
> 
> "You want to cum, baby?" He said, tracing a finger up and down Draco's erection.
> 
> Draco whimpered and nodded. "Please, daddy. I need you."
> 
> "Something needs to be changed first..." Harry said, and pulled out his wand. With a simple wave, Draco's hands were tied behind his head. Harry smiled. "That's better. Now, first, I want you to suck my dick."
> 
> "Yes, daddy," Draco said, and got up onto his knees. He licked his lips before he started on Harry's cock, starting around his tip, and then all of a sudden taking Harry's whole length into his mouth. Harry thrust with Draco's movements, and the blonde gagged but kept going.
> 
> "You like it when I fuck your face, baby?"
> 
> Draco moaned in response, continuing to take Harry hard in his mouth.
> 
> "Stop," Harry said, feeling himself start to come close. Draco obediently stopped, and bit his lip, waiting for Harry's next command.
> 
> Harry stuck out two fingers in front of Draco's mouth. "Suck," he commanded, and Draco immediately complied, knowing what happened next.
> 
> "Lie down on your stomach, baby," Harry breathed into Draco's ear. Draco obliged, and Harry began to trace around his entrance with his fingers that were wet with Draco's own spit.
> 
> Draco whined and whimpered, but Harry didn't give him what he wanted. "Ask nicely, and maybe I'll be nice to you, baby."
> 
> "Please, daddy, I want you inside of me," Draco whimpered, "I want you-" his words were cut off by a moan as Harry thrust his fingers into Draco.
> 
> "Is that better?" He whispered, spreading Draco.
> 
> "Y-yes, daddy- more- please-" Another moan cut off his sentence. Harry had put in another finger, and hit Draco's prostate.
> 
> "I think you're wide enough for daddy now, aren't you baby?" Harry said, pulling his fingers out. Draco just nodded, as Harry pulled him over so he was lying on his back.
> 
> Harry pressed his tip against Draco's entrance, enjoying the blonde biting his lip and begging for Harry to enter him. Precum was already leaking from Draco's cock, and Harry couldn't wait much longer either.
> 
> Without warning, he thrust himself hard into Draco, who screamed in pleasure. "Harder, please-" Harry was already thrusting again, and again, rough and aggressive, enjoying the moans of pleasure he was getting from Draco when he hit his prostate.
> 
> "Daddy, I think I'm gonna-" Draco came all over himself as Harry came inside of him.
> 
> Breathing heavy, Harry waved his wand to remove the ropes tying Draco's hands, and again to clean up their mess.
> 
> "If anyone asks what happened here, you tell them I knocked you out," Harry said, and Draco nodded. Harry paused.
> 
> "I'll meet you here tomorrow night. Same time."
> 
> And he walked out the door.
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
